Plans
by MyFrenzy
Summary: Sometimes plans backfire, sometimes they don't turn out the way you wanted them to but sometimes, if you're lucky, they turn out better. Finn/Santana. Oneshot.


_**Plans  
**__.  
i watch you spin around in the highest heels_  
_you are the best one of the best ones .  
._

_For Bri.  
_  
.

**Santana** had a plan.

Granted, her plans were usually bad ones and almost always backfired but it had been haunting her for a while now, to the point where it was in her head all day and wouldn't let her sleep at night, and damn it, she was Santana Lopez and she needed her beauty sleep (excuses, excuses, oh how she loved her excuses.)

Quinn and lady lips had broken up just the other day. They had both decided that their relationship was based solely on their reputation and not on liking, or, as they had thought it was: love. So they both went their separate ways and were now, as far as she knew or cared, single.

Normally Santana wouldn't've given this situation a second thought. She still thought Lady Lips had absolutely no game and her heart and mind were too caught up on someone else to care. But Sam got under someone else's skin and she knew it—they were like those stupid boy competitors, always fighting for and to be the best. And maybe seeing her with the guy he hated would make him realize what a fucking asshole he was for turning her down.

Not that she wanted him to take her in.

She just wanted him to suffer.

She skipped in the direction of Sam's locker, where he seemed to be preoccupied with something inside it. She was no longer wearing her Cheerios' uniform (the season was over, they had won, bla bla. She had only joined to outshine Quinn and look how far that got her.) but she was still wearing a skirt so low that it got heads turning around like no other girl could, and only the lucky (attractive) ones got a small smirk from her.

When she finally reached him, she leaned against the locker beside his and casually examined her nails as if this was done every single day, not looking up at him. He finally closed the locker and jumped at the sight of Santana. She almost rolled her eyes as he looked around cautiously, then back at her. "Uh…hi."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked seductively, trying not to gag in repulsion. His lips…were huge. "Hi."

He looked around yet again, and this almost hurt Santana. Was the guy seriously so crazed about his reputation that he didn't want to be seen hanging around the school slut? She kept looking at him, her face a poker one so that he wouldn't know what was going through her mind. He swallowed and finally, his green eyes met her dark ones. "Uh. Can I help you..?"

Santana straightened up, no longer leaning against the locker, crossing her arms over her chest. "We should go out." She said bluntly, not caring if two or three people turned their heads when they heard.

Sam took a step back, looking bewildered. Santana almost scoffed at how pathetic this guy was. No one takes a step back, especially not when the hottest girl in school (so she was conceded, sue her.) is giving you a chance to be with her, to know she's all yours, to fuck her and then know she's not off fucking someone else.

Sam played with his hands for a minute then looked back at her. "Uh, why?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Because, Lady Lips. I need a boyfriend, and you need a girlfriend to keep up your whole 'guy with everything' reputation. You get me, every guy in this fucking school will want to be you. Let's face it—every guy wants me. And you're the only guy on the football team I haven't slept with so that's an added bonus for me. But we're talking about you." she stepped closer to him, as he eyed her warily. "You know you need me to keep this whole charade of yours up. And I just want someone's hand to hold. Your choice." She didn't want a hand to hold, in fact, she'd rather hold the books she never read than hold someone else's sweaty, disgusting hand, but it didn't matter right then.

Sam scratched the back of his head, something he must have picked up from Finn, because she only found it adorable when Finn did it and with him it just looked stupid. "This is all very…blunt." He admitted, and Santana only nodded once, letting him know that he'd have to get used to that.

He seemed to think about it and she couldn't stand the sight of him so she looked around, then immediately wished she hadn't, because the sight she encountered made her heart sink all the way down to her stomach (in that breaking kind of way and she hated it, so fucking much that she could have slapped Sam for no fucking reason at all right then and there) and her head spin, and not in the nice way either.

Finn and Quinn, walking towards Quinn's locker hand in hand, smiling and laughing and just looking plain happy, so fucking happy and why wouldn't they be? Quinn finally had what she subconsciously always wanted—the guy that made her feel special and wanted and was there for her during a hard time and that was so adorably clueless and fuck—Quinn had yet again gotten there first, and Santana stood there, hurt visible in her eyes, feeling like the second best again.

She felt so sickened she had to look away, then turned to look at Sam who had a look on his face that clearly read "fuck, he won" and she saw this as her opening, her invitation.

She stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his and cupping a hand around his neck, kissing his neck and whispering gruffly in his ear, "You can win too."

Then she pressed her lips to his.

Sam swallowed and Santana smirked as she felt his length throb against her leg, and she slid a hand under his shirt to run softly against his well-toned abs (why was it that Finn's gradually forming ones turned her on more?) and grinding her hips into his, proceeding to bite down on his earlobe. Sam hissed and Santana chuckled darkly. With one hand still cupped around his neck she turned slightly to the left, and with her peripheral vision she saw them again. This time, though, Quinn was putting something away in her locker and blabbing, but Finn…

He was staring at them.

And God, she loved it.

Their eyes met for only a moment but it was enough to make her heart race wildly. Finn looked embarrassed, turning back to look at Quinn and Santana rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she didn't care who looked at them or what people said; she needed Finn to know this was business.

She took Sam's hand and led him to an empty classroom. She turned back once more and looked at both Finn and Quinn gaping at them. She smirked and winked at them before pushing Sam inside, kicking the door closed behind her.

.

Rachel was talking.

And when Rachel talked she usually tuned her out.

It had been two weeks since her and Sam had officially started dating, and since Finn and Quinn were back together and she sighed. The entire room looked bored as Rachel blabbed on and on about something or the other. She had to know how annoying she was. Santana bet it took a lot of effort to be so fucking annoying. In fact, she was pretty sure.

She looked up warily and her heart, like always, squeezed as she saw Finn and Quinn. Quinn's head was resting on Finn's shoulder and he was rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand as he looked down, his eyes staring at their laced fingers.

They looked so fucking prefect and this irked at Santana because she knew she could never look that perfect with Finn.

Not that she wanted to.

Now how the hell was she supposed to make him suffer?

She looked up at Sam then at their lamely intertwined hands. She suddenly felt bored and an impulse came over her that she decided not to ignore. She wrapped a leg around him so that she was straddling Sam, then started kissing his neck and he looked startled, but oh boy, he was sure awake now (he was spacing out before). Her lips trailed down to his shoulder and her nails dug down his arms, biting his earlobe and she closed her eyes, wanting to block out everyone, wanting to block out Finn…

She had done a pretty good job at blocking everyone out, apparently, because next thing she knew Mr. Schue was screaming at them about respect and self-control. Sam still looked daze and Santana looked bored and she didn't want to take this anymore, so in the middle of Mr. Schue's speech she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Schue demanded, and Santana smiled bitterly, pulling Sam up with her.

"What you said. Taking this somewhere else." Angrily, she pulled Sam out of the choir room and slammed the door behind her, letting Sam push her against the lockers and take over, because quite frankly, she was tired of having to do all the work.

She closed her eyes and took it, although it wasn't Sam's lips she wanted to feel against her neck, not Sam's hand she wanted sliding up her shirt to cup her breast over her bra, not Sam who she wanted her body to instinctively arch her body to, not Sam's name she wanted to breathe out (and that one took a lot of work to hold back) and not Sam's teeth bite down on her shoulder, not Sam's dick being the one to press against her…

In truth, it wasn't Sam. It was never Sam.

A minute later they heard a throat being cleared and they both turned around. Santana blinked as she saw Finn standing there, no emotion on his face. Sam's face was still next to Santana's breasts and she had to pull it up before hissing at Finn, "What do you want, Hudson?"

Finn scratched the back of his head (there. So fucking adorable, dear God, what the fuck was wrong with her?) and looked at them. "Mr. Schue wants both of you back in here."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Tell him we're doing something."

Finn looked at her for a moment, and for that moment it was just him and her, looking at each other. Then he shook his head and said the words that still today sting her heart: "You would think," he said firmly, with a hint of disgust in his undertone. "you'd have a bit more self-respect."

And then he was gone.

Santana stared at the now empty spot he had left and blinked, trying to take in what had just happened. Sam blinked and looked back at Santana, stroking her cheek. "Hey," he said softly. "You want me to say something?"

_You don't ask, idiot,_ Santana thought lamely, but the guy was being sweet, so she only smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I don't give a shit about what he thinks." Lie. "Go back in there. I don't want to look at his face."

Sam hesitated but kissed her softly on the lips before disappearing into the choir room.

Santana stared at the lockers in front of her for a moment, refusing to let the lump in her throat finish building. She walked down the hall to the exit, looking down at the floor and it seemed like the longest walk she ever had to take. She finally reached the exit and sat down on a nearby bench, looking up at the cloudy sky and thinking: had she seriously lost all the respect of the person she wanted to be with in the first place?

Worse, had she lost her own?

.

She stayed there until everyone from Glee finally started walking out, chatting amongst themselves. She didn't look at them and only Brittany and Sam came to check on her, asking her if making out would make her feel better. Santana laughed softly at their offer but told them no, that her parents were picking her up and not to worry about her.

Finally, the parking lot was empty except for two cars, and of course, they had to be Finn and Quinn's. They walked out hand in hand laughing about something and she didn't even look at them, she only kept staring at the sky. She crossed her legs and started swinging them back and forth, both her hands resting on either side of the bench, and she was pretending her heart wasn't breaking right then and there.

She heard one car leave and she sighed in relief, waiting to hear the other one.

She didn't.

She looked down and saw Finn standing next to her, looking around nervously. She sighed. Did guys always do that around her?

She looked at her hands. "What do you want, Finn?" she said this with no venom in her voice. She said it tiredly and he seemed taken aback by this.

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize," he said, looking at everything but her. "For earlier."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay. Are you done?" it's not like she needed pity apologies she's sure Quinn got him to say.

Finn sighed and motioned lamely to the bench. "Can I sit down?"

Santana only blinked up at him.

Finn nodded once, taking that as a no.

For a minute Santana only looked at him, thinking about how amazingly cute he was and why the hell she had to start falling for him, why the hell _him_ out of every single guy in the fucking school, and thinking about how much she wanted to rip Quinn Fabray's hair and eyes out, then she sighed and moved over in the bench because she knew she wanted him there, she wanted him with her, at least for a few minutes if not for a lifetime.

Finn looked startled (the startled only he could make look so fucking adorable) but didn't argue as he sat down next to her, their legs barely touching, but it was enough to drive her crazy.

_And that's how she got to this point, the point where she realizes her plans always backfire, and she's looking back trying to figure out what went wrong along the way._

They don't say anything for a while, just stare out at his lonely car in the parking lot, their legs touching and her heart beating wildly and she wonders how much he would hate her if she just leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

She starts playing with her hands when he doesn't say anything and she wonders if the heart thing is because she's both happy and nervous. Why she would be nervous she's not sure, but she is happy because even though their sitting in this weirdly uncomfortable and awkward silence they're sitting together and that's all that matters, really, right?

She shouldn't be so sure but she is.

He finally says something and she tries her best to not sigh in relief. "It's a nice day out."

The weather. Oh my _freaking_ God. He's talking about the weather. This just got about ten times more awkward than it previously was.

"Yeah." She answers lamely, not knowing what else to say. It's not like she can start a conversation about why it is a nice day, because he'll probably stare at her as if she's a crazy old hag and she most probably is, she's falling for him, isn't she?

Finn sighs and looks over at her and she doesn't look at him because she'll melt, damn it she knows she'll melt. "I've been wondering something," he says.

Santana doesn't answer, but this only allows Finn to continue.

"Why are you dating Sam?" this is said in a tone only above a whisper but it makes her heart almost stop.

If he only knew why she was dating Sam…he will think of her as the most disgusting human being on Earth. So she lies, like most things in her life, and says that he's a good fuck and he doesn't do the one night stand thing, so it was better to date him, and why did he care anyway?

Finn shakes his head. "I don't think Sam's a good guy."

No one asked him.

"Santana, you know all he wants you for is his rep."

And all she wants him for is for a good fuck, remember?

"Why do you degrade yourself like this?"

And then she snaps. She stands up and tears of anger and sadness and just plain dejectedness well up in her eyes. "You know what, Hudson?" she spits at him. "I think you're just jealous because for once, Sam beat you at something. He got the school's slut to finally fucking commit, got her to not fuck anyone but him and so many guys have been trying that for years in this school and he's only been here for about two months and he got to do it." She takes a deep breath. "And when he fucks me, he doesn't let me know it didn't mean anything."

Comprehension draws on his face and she hates it because he's not supposed to understand, he's supposed to be clueless so she can hate him, fucking hate him.

Finn stands up and she expects a stern talking to but he only whispers words she only thought she'd ever hear in a dream: "It meant something."

And then, she's not sure who leaned into who but their lips are meshed together and they fit perfectly in each other's arm, and she doesn't think he feels the same way she does but her heart is racing and she can't hold him close enough and their lips can't move fast enough and God she needs this, she's been needing this for a long time and yes, his kisses are most definitely worth the wait, no matter what she's told anyone else.

Then they both pull away and stare at each other and she laughs bitterly because of course, this is what comes, she expects it.

"I didn't mean to."

She rolls her eyes and pushes him. "I don't care."

And then somehow they kiss again and again and she's so overwhelmed she's not thinking and her mind is fuzzy and she's so fucking confused in a good way.

A _very_ good way.

.

Santana should have known it wouldn't end there.

Happy endings don't hurry along so quickly. She knows this because her dad has told her and her mom has told her and even her big brother has told her: happy endings happen to those who deserve it and she doesn't deserve it. She knows she doesn't deserve it.

They're having an affair.

The kind of affair where she knows she's being used for sex.

But…they're both at fault.

Because he won't break up with Quinn and she won't break up with Sam and she's not sure why but she's gotten strangely attached to him, he's nice and makes her feel wanted, something Finn's not very good at. Not at school.

_It goes on for about a month._

It's a Thursday afternoon and she's lying on her bed watching TV when he walks in and sits next to her suddenly. She throws him one of those rare, genuine smiles. "Hey."

He smiles back at her and her heart swells. "Hi."

They stare at the TV in silence for a while and she wonders when he'll start kissing her and when it'll escalate to that sex thing.

Instead, he reaches out and takes her hand.

Their fingers lace and she tries not to blush, just stare at the TV.

This makes her happy.

_It goes on for about two months._

She's cuddling.

She doesn't do cuddling, but she's doing it with him and he's mocking her about it.

"You love to cuddle, don't lie."

A slap in the chest, a drawled out sigh.

But his arm is around her waist and her hand is laying on his chest and she wonders why she feels safe in his arms, why when she's with him, like this, it feels as if nothing else matters in the world and no one will judge them, no one will care, and she's happy but when she looks up at him, though, she has to wonder if he is, too.

_It goes on for about three months._

At school, they don't once glance at each other (and how to admit this hurts her?) but after school, when they're making up excuses, they can't take their eyes off each other.

It's not just sex anymore and she knows it and he knows it but they don't say it out loud, they just kind of get it.

Not that she's in love with him.

Maybe she's just still falling.

_It goes on for about four months._

He asks her to teach him how to cook.

"Why?" she's surprised, they're in his room and his mom isn't home and they're playing a game of Uno (he does strange things to her, strange things) and he suddenly brings up the question, and the first thing to cross her mind is _he wants to cook for Quinn_ and if that's true, fuck her, she can't have him, she doesn't know, has no idea how much he's hers.

"My mom's birthday is coming up next week," he explains, and he doesn't fidget or run a hand through his hair or bite his lip so he's telling the truth and she sighs in relief.

"Oh. Well, what do you want to cook for her?" she asks, and Finn stands up and offers her his hand.

She takes it.

Like she always takes it.

He leads her to the kitchen and stops in front of the fridge and stares at it.

"My mom likes Mexican food," he explains and she laughs out loud, rolling her eyes at him.

"Wow, way to stereotype, Finnocence." She's not sure why she still calls him that, after all, the sex is getting better every time they do it, so much hotter, but the name kind of stuck and she gave it to him and well, it's hers and she's not letting it go anytime soon.

He sighs. "I just thought, you know, your mom always has some made when I go over to your house, that you might know how to make it." She raises an eyebrow.

(Her mom knows about the affair. She also mentions the way they look at each other. False hopes.)

"I do, actually, but I doubt I can teach you today and then you'll remember it the day of."

"I can always try."

Good point.

So she tries teaching him how to make tacos.

They're simple, aren't they?

"I don't have taco shells."

Well, they're screwed.

"We can go buy some," he offers, and she shakes her head.

"It's too risky. Someone can see us."

She's not sure but she thinks she sees something like hurt flash across his eyes, and then she's pressed up against him and kissing his cheek, lacing their fingers at the side (he's seen a different side of her since this started and she doesn't know why but she's comfortable showing it.) and squeezing his hand.

"For Glee." She whispers.

He nods once.

"I know."

It's not for Glee and they both know it.

So why are they still doing it?

The taco thing doesn't go too well.

He can't cut the raw meat and he doesn't know how to turn on the oven and he has no cheese, no grated cheese.

"I think you'll have to order take out."

He agrees.

She sighs and leans against the counter, then starts laughing. He stares at her.

"What's so funny?"

She points at his lip. "You've got some salsa on your lip."

He raises an eyebrow and tries rubbing it off, but he tries the other side and she rolls her eyes. She steps towards him and licks it off. "Mm."

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her and at first it's slow then it's heated and somehow their tongues meet and then she's sitting on the counter and her shirt is off and so is his and they're doing it in the kitchen.

He sits up afterwards and leans against the wall and she situates herself between his legs and leans against him. He wraps his arms around her stomach and they sit in comfortable silence there, naked, in the kitchen.

She feels his eyes on hers and she raises an eyebrow, looking at him. "What?"

He shakes his head.

"Nothing."

He bit his lip.

It's something, but she doesn't push the subject. Instead, she realizes something that just happened and this kind of hits her in the most unexpected way and she's scared.

She didn't fuck him.

She just made love to him.

And like that, just like that, she knows she's in love with the guy.

And, well, _shit_, this isn't good.

_It goes on for about five months._

It's at school in front of the whole class where she's informed her nana just died.

She blinks at the note the teacher gave her with sympathetic eyes and just stares at it, her brows furrowed, her heart breaking. She didn't even know her nana was sick, let alone so sick she would die.

She's gone.

Fuck, she feels the tears well up in her eyes and she throws the note forward, where Sam is sitting.

He picks it up, reads it, then looks back at her.

She needs someone to hug her.

He does.

The teacher doesn't say anything, only keeps lecturing, but everyone is staring at them, bewildered, and she's letting soft tears fall onto Sam's shirt and hides her face from everyone.

She looks up for a second.

Just enough time to catch Finn's worried eyes and she can see his internal battle to stand up and be the one holding her.

And this worries her.

She cries even more, because, she also wants him to be the one holding her.

Sam takes her home and Finn sees, but he's holding Quinn's hand and she whispering something to him she doesn't care, because that pang of jealousy hits her and she hates it.

He stays over with her, just holding her, but she refuses to cry in front of him again.

He gets a phone call thirty minutes in and it's from work and he says he has to go, has to take this.

She only nods once.

He leaves.

She feels so fucking alone and she texts Finn and he's there in five minutes.

And she's running into his arms and he holds her and she's crying her heart out and he's stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear and she just cries and says incoherent things he takes, and he only agrees with her and doesn't let go as he leads her to the bed and their arms are still wrapped around one another, and she feels so safe and so comforted she wonders when it was that this guy, this dorky guy could be the one to make everything better.

She feigns sleep and he's surfing through the channels on the television.

He gets a call and she braces herself for him leaving.

He says he's busy and to get someone to fill in for him.

Two more calls, these from Quinn.

He lies.

He stays with her.

Something Sam didn't do and she's suddenly awake and kissing him, holding him and she wants to tell him she loves him but she doesn't.

She feels his heart race as quickly as hers and she wonders if maybe he loves her too.

_It goes on for about six months._

She hears it.

"I love you too, Quinn."

Fuck him.

She's running out of the school and he's running behind her.

"San, wait."

"_Don't_ call me that." She turns around and slaps him, hard, and he's shocked, just stares at her.

A bitter laugh.

"I hate you." she whispers. "Don't ever touch me again."

Finn has tears in his eyes. "No, please, Santana."

She screams in frustration. Why can't he just leave her alone?

"I had to!"

No, he didn't have to.

"You've said the same thing to Sam."

Wrong. She's never said it to anyone and now, she never will.

He stares at her and he seems to understand now but she doesn't give him a chance to say anything, she just walks away and to her car and she's driving home and tears are blurring her vision but she manages to get home and cry, cry, cry, and her mom is holding her.

"Fairytales don't exist, mija," she says.

For once, they could have. For her.

But she always knew she wasn't deserving.

"I know, mami."

She knows.

He's at her doorstep an hour later and she refuses to answer the door for him.

He stays outside waiting for a change of heart but she doesn't have one.

Can't even look at his face.

He leaves at around midnight, gets a call from his mom as far as she hears.

She cries herself to sleep, but she's not telling anyone.

_It stops and her heart does, too_.

She feels nothing at all. She doesn't look at him and says bitter comments more often about him and he gets the idea.

She's making out more often in public with Sam. Whispers things to him. They lock themselves in an empty classroom.

She's wishing it was him but he obviously doesn't give.

It's a day in Glee where he stands up and says he wants to sing a song and she doesn't look up at him, just rolls her eyes and plays with Sam's hand.

He starts singing and her heart is squeezing because she loves his voice, he's sang her to sleep before and she just loves it.

Then she listens to the lyrics and it kills her.

Something about someone stealing his heart.

No brainer.

Then she listens again.

It hurts her even more and then suddenly he's standing right in front of her and Sam and she looks up, shocked, and he's looking straight at her as he sings and a lump builds up in her throat, he's letting everyone know, he's telling her, and oh God this isn't the way it was supposed to happen.

She doesn't need to look around to know about the shocked looks on everyone's faces, in fact, she doesn't care because it's only his face she can see, only him and tears well up in her eyes and God, she loves him so much and she doesn't know how it happens but she wants to stand up and kiss him breathless but he's singing and he loves his singing, has she mentioned this before?

She stands up when he finishes and it's silent as she presses her lips to his and there are mixed reactions, some sigh and others cry out and gasp in outrage, but she doesn't care as she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist and they're hurting people but damn it, she thinks she needs to feel happy for once.

Mr. Schue clears his throat and they pull away and she's sort of embarrassed, her cheeks tainted a faint pink color.

Sam stands up and punches Finn. Quinn is shocked, she doesn't say anything.

Sam and Finn are going at it and she screams at them to stop along with everyone else and Puck, instead of helping joins in, but surprisingly he's in Finn's side, beating Sam, and she groans and Mike and Mr. Schue finally pull them apart and Puck and Finn are both bruised but Sam seems to have taken more of the blow.

She doesn't care only runs up to Finn and checks him, asks if he's okay and he says he's fine and punches Puck in the arm, telling him he could have taken care of it.

"No." Puck says. "One, I've been wanting to do that for a while, and two, you're my best friend," he reminds him. "I've got your back."

Finn laughs slightly but Santana thinks about this, why has Puck been wanting to do this for a while?

Puck looks at her and shakes his head and then she gets him.

Then why not Finn, too?

Finn looks confused but Puck answers, "Like I said. Best friend."

And then she realizes that Puck is a good guy and he cares about Finn and she smiles softly and Quinn runs up to them with tears in her eyes and grabs Santana's hand, dragging her out into the hallway.

She expects some hair pulling but instead she just whispers, "Why?"

Santana looks down. It's not like her to feel guilty, but she does. "Quinn, I love him."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Quinn looks at her. "I love him too."

"No, you don't. You love how he makes you feel."

"And how are you so sure you don't love the exact same thing?"

She's not sure how she's sure but she's sure.

"I hate the way he makes me feel." She concludes and it's true and Quinn knows it.

"You don't like mushy things."

"Hate them."

"You had to do it behind my back?"

Yes. "No."

Quinn stays silent for a moment. "He loves you." she whispers softly, and Santana shrugs.

"I guess."

"You're lucky."

She knows.

Quinn takes a shaky breath. "I guess…I kind of drawled this out."

"The relationship?"

"Yeah."

She agrees, damn it, she should know.

Then she mentions Puck and Quinn looks away.

"I know you feel something for him still."

"It doesn't matter."

It matters but Santana would rather not push her after this. Instead, she does something she's never done to any other girlfriend (except maybe Brittany), and hugs her.

Quinn stands still, then she hugs her back.

"Take care of him. He's special."

Santana smiles softly. "He's mine." She whispers.

Quinn laughs slightly. "I know."

And suddenly it seems like everything just might be okay.

_They start dating._

It's two weeks in when he takes her to the park and they're laughing. He laces their fingers and for once they're out in public without fear of being judged or caught and she's happy.

He leads her to the fountain and stands up in the bench and she blinks up at him. "Get down, you look like an idiot."

"That's the plan." He says, and Santana laughs but then he's clearing his throat and looks around and the people around them look over at him and she's embarrassed. She hisses his name but he waves her off.

"Can I have your attention please?" Santana groans and Finn ignores her, smiling around at the people looking curiously up at him (he's freakishly tall). "I just wanted to let everyone know, right here in public, that I am in complete and total love with this lady in front of me, Santana Lopez." The people "aww" and Santana blinks up at him, and he steps down and smiles crookedly at her.

She feels her heart swell and she wants to cover his face in kisses, it's the first time he tells her that.

But she scoffs instead. "Cheesy, Hudson."

He shrugs and wraps his arms around her, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

God, she loves the way that sounds coming from his lips to her ear.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down, pressing her lips softly to hers. "I love you." she says and he grins and it's so radiant and she loves that smile and she knows, now, that he's as much hers and she is his.

They stand there, holding each other, kissing each other for a while and she realizes that sometimes plans backfire, sometimes they don't turn out the way you wanted them to but sometimes, if you're lucky, they turn out better.

(she knows how cheesy this sounds but she doesn't give a fuck, alright?)

Santana has a plan.

And her plan is to fuck it all and just stay in Finn's arm forever and ever and ever.

.  
_we all look like we feel  
you have stolen my heart ._  
.

* * *

_Again, this is for Bri, because I've been promising her another Finntana story and I kept putting it off. Hidden messages are in here. She should know what they are.  
__**I ship this.  
**__**Like, hardcore**__.  
__Reviews are loved._

_._


End file.
